After use, absorbent articles are usually folded or rolled up so that the soiled portion is wrapped inside for disposal. In order to prevent the soiled article unfolding and to keep the soiled portion inside, it is desired that a so-called “disposal fastening means” is arranged to keep the article in the folded or rolled-up state under disposal. For a diaper having fastening means in the form of adhesive tape tabs or hook-and-loop type fasteners for fastening the diaper about the waist of the wearer, this fastening means may also be used as the disposal fastening means. However, other articles, particularly pant diapers, require special disposal fastening means, usually comprising a fastening element, for example an adhesive or a mechanical fastening element, which is fixed at one end to the front or rear of the article and folded up, so that in normal use the adhesive or the mechanical fastening element is brought in an unexposed position. The strip may be unfolded so as to expose the fastening element when it is desired to use it as a disposal fastening means.
EP-A-1 121 917 discloses a pant diaper having a disposal fastening means in the form of tape strips arranged in the vicinity of the side edges of the diaper. Each tape strip comprises two portions, a first portion extending longitudinally in parallel to the side edges and a second portion extending from a predetermined region of the first portion longitudinally or transversely of the diaper. The disposal fastening means is said to be adapted to hold the diaper in its rolled up state for disposal without leakage through the waist- or leg-openings.
International patent application PCT/SE2004/002026 discloses a pant-type absorbent article comprising at least one fastening means disposed in the side joint region between the joined side edges of the article. Upon tearing the side joint region, the fastening means is exposed.
US 2003/0153891 discloses an absorbent article having a disposal fastening means, said disposal fastening means including visible indicia. These indicia make it easier to locate the disposal fastening means, and may provide instructions to a user or caregiver.
US 2002/0065500 describes a plastic bag used for disposal of diapers which is located directly on the diaper and contained within a tearable enclosure on the diaper. When disposal of the diaper is required, the enclosure is torn open, the plastic bag pulled out and the soiled diaper inserted into the plastic bag.
EP 0 623 330 discloses a shorts-type diaper provided with a tape fastener intended to fasten the used diaper when discarding. EP00732094 discloses a similar article, in which the tape fastener is elastic.
JP 2002 045401 teaches a method of fixing a folded disposal tape to the backsheet of a diaper, using an adhesion layer to keep the tape folded while the article is being worn.
Many of these known disposal fastening means may be opened and even removed by mistake by the wearer or caregiver before the article is removed for disposal. This is particularly a problem for babies, who can remove a disposal fastening means attached to their diaper, thus making it ineffective as a fastening means. The disposal fastening means may also be opened under movements between a diaper and surrounding clothing and can then stick to the clothing. Untimely opening or removal of the disposal fastening means can lead to it becoming dirty or damaged, thus reducing its fastening ability.